wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Kratts Charged Up: Sea Monster Trouble
A Super Kratts Charged Up episode of the Super Kratts sub series of Wild Kratts. Plot Using their new powers and tools, the Super Kratts must stop a sea monster baddie before it terrorizes the Pacific Ocean. To stop the sea monster, the Super Kratts must work together with their new powers. Trivia The Super Kratts have new powers. Chris will have super speed and flight Martin will have super strength and telekinesis, just like Super Gavin Aviva will have super fix it and invisibility power Koki will have super stretch and can throw super hammers Jimmy will have water, heat and now ice powers similar to Ttark's. He can also make super bubbles. Ttark will have ice and now heat powers similar to Jimmy's Zoboo will have whirlwind and lightning powers Allison will have cloning and laser vision. Quotes: Martin: Boy, I'm hungry. I sure could have a snack right now. (goes to the fridge, but accidentally breaks the whole fridge door with a loud crash) Oops, I meant to do that. My super strength meant to do that. But oh well, I've got my chocolate bar to eat. Mmmm. Mmm. Koki: (yawns) Well, time for me to do my morning routine. I need to get my comb. (her hands stretches out and reaches the comb) Hey, I can get my comb with my super stretch. Chris: Another wonderful morning. Ooh, I don't want to miss my breakfast. (runs to the Tortuga's main room with super speed) Got it! (runs to his chair and sits down) Good thing I can get my breakfast super fast. Jimmy: Uh, guys. Is it just me, or is the meteor glowing? Everyone stopped what they were doing. Just then, the meteor glowed and shines towards the Wild Kratts. Then everything went black. Moments later, when everything cleared. Martin: What happened? Chris: The meteor shined on us. But we've already got our superpowers. Jimmy: Ugh, I feel weird. Hey, I just remembered. My cupcakes are ready. I'll get them. Koki: Good. Because we're hungry. Ttark: Very hungry. Jimmy: Here they are! (trips over a block of ice) Whoa! Martin: Aviva, cupcakes coming at you! Aviva: Oh no! Don't let them hit me! I'm scared of food when they spill all over me. I wish I could just disappear! (suddenly she vanishes) Chris: Hey, where did Aviva go? Allison: She's gone! Zoboo: I don't see her. Aviva: I'm here, guys. All: Whoa! Martin: Aviva, you have a new power. Invisibility. Aviva: (turns visible again) Sorry, I don't know how that happened. Chris: Look, another cupcake is up in the air. I'll get it! Chris races super speed, but his legs don't seem to touch the ground. Chris: What, I can fly? Martin: Chris, watch out for that Chris: What's that, bro? (stops short and understands what Martin is trying to say) Oh. Tree. Chris bumps into the tree. Chris: Ow. Martin: That's right. Tree.Martin suddenly notices that he can lift the tree. Martin: What? How did I lift the tree without using my hands? Awesome. I have mind control powers! Koki: Martin, put down that tree. Koki realizes that she can throw hammers. Koki: I can throw sledgehammers? Cool! Jimmy: Whoa! (as one of Koki's hammers flew towards him) Freeze! (notices that he can turn the hammers into ice) I have Ttarky's powers now? Cool! Ttark: Beginner's luck, JZ. Koki: Whoa! My other hammer is still flying. Look out, Aviva. Aviva turned invisible again. Koki: Once I can control these hammers, then it would be much easier. Chris: Yeah, I'm not used to running and flying at one go. Jimmy: It will take practice for me to shoot out some ice perfectly like Ttark. Martin: And I can't do mind control and super strength at the same time yet either. Aviva: (turns visible again) And my invisibility just happens. I can't control it yet either. Chris: Looks like we all need to get used to our new powers. Zoboo: Hey, look at me! I can control the weather! Ttark: Hey, I have your heat powers too, Jimmy! Jimmy: Awesome! Allison: Whoa! I have laser vision! Chris: We all have new superpowers. Martin: And better too. Aviva: Now that we have more than one superpowers, we can sure find new ways to defeat the villains. Jimmy: I can't wait to see the look on the villains faces when they found out we have new powers. Chris: Come on, Super Kratts. Let's save the day. Suddenly, the Tortuga's large screen showed a Creature Alert. Ronan: Super Kratts. Ronan here. A sea monster is on the loose in the Pacific Ocean. All: What? Ronan: A sea monster! It's tearing the Pacific Ocean apart! Martin: That's not good. Ronan: Can you save the ocean, Super Kratts? Chris: Oh, yes we can. Aviva: Exactly. Ronan: Thanks. Meet you guys there. Chris: All right, Super Kratts. Let's save the ocean. All: To the Super Kratts rescue! Aviva: All right. Jimmy: Oh, yeah. Scene change Chris: The sea monster could be anywhere. Where could he be? Jimmy: I'm not sure I want to know. Aviva: Me either. Boy, that sea monster sure is scary. Koki: Wherever he is, he could be lurking anywhere near the ocean. Chris: And we've got to stop him. All: To the Pacific Ocean rescue!